Violet Hill
by MissMort
Summary: Eren can't sleep due to a thunderstorm outside. He finds Levi singing in the living room and Levi sings Eren to sleep like his mother used to.


**Violet Hill**  
**Somthing just a little fluffy requested by rovescio92 tumblr.**  
**Song is Violet Hill by Coldplay **  
**And lets be honest, Levi's voice actor has a amazing voice. **  
**There's one SPOILER! So if you haven't read the manga yet! do so if you mind!**

* * *

Eren awake in his bed, there was a thunderstorm outside. The rain had always bothered Eren ever since he was young and living outside this wall with his family. He would usually sleep with his mom, but this time was different, he had no family to comfort him.

Eren got up out from his bed. He was just in his gray boxers and a plain white T-shirt. He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. The room was dark besides a couple of lanterns on the walls. He could hear a soft mumbling of words through the doors, the doors led to the living room. He found them soothing. He could barely make out what he was saying or who it was. It was obviously a male due to the bass in his voice.

He filled up his glass of water from one of the tubs in the kitchen. He could hear one phrase being said every so often. Was he writing it?

Eren sat down on the couch. The door opened,  
"Oi, Eren, what are you doing up?" Eren looked wide eyed at Levi.

"Eh? you were the one singing?!" Levi looked almost like he was blushing. He looked down at the could ground under his bear feet. His pajama's were long black shirt and red baggy pants.

"Yeah, I haven't done it in a while." He walked over with his notepad in his hands and sat on the couch. "I'm not good."

"Can't I decide that? You sounded really good when I heard you." He really didn't hear him that well, but he wanted to somehow make him happy.

"tch." He put his arm on the back of the chair. Eren was still scared when Levi did that but he had more trust that he wouldn't randomly do that ever since Levi saved him from the female type. "You never responded to my question, What are you doing up?"

"Oh...uh" Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I've always had a somewhat fear of thunderstorms. My mom would sing and cuddle me when I couldn't sleep..."

"Ah, so is that why you liked my singing?" Levi looked Eren in the eyes. It was weird seeing Levi not angry or glaring at something.

"Yeah." Eren grasped the cup. "What was that song you were working on?"

"Nothing. It was just a sketch really." Levi said looking at the paper. "Anyway, You need to get to bed Jaeger. You have training tomorrow."

"I told you I can't sleep!" Eren thought of when his mom used to sing soothing songs to him. "Sing to me..." Eren muttered. Levi looked at him with a confused look.

"Eren..." Levi looked down at his book. "I can't sing."

"Prove it." He said looking Levi right in the eyes.

Levi inhaled. Eren closed his eyes and leaned on his corporals shoulder.

"Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow

Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below

When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog became God

Priests clutched onto bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft

Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home it unfolds

If you love me  
Won't you let me know?

I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow, far below

So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?

I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still

So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?

If you love me,  
Won't you let me know? "

By the time He finished singing Eren was asleep on his lap. Levi moved so they were laying down on the couch in the same direction. He kissed the top of Eren's head. Levi though

Maybe I should write more often...

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading! I know its not exactly a lullaby, sorry! **

**~ missmort XOXO**

**(Wow all of my stories are under 800 words oops)**


End file.
